Lupin's Lives
by velvetregulus
Summary: Remus arrives from his home in France to attend Hogwarts. These chapters are short little glimpes into Remus' life from first year until the present. It's my new little idea, let's hope it works out! I do not owe, so do not sue!
1. Introduction

Introduction

Remus had not stepped foot in Britain since he was a baby. Now, at eleven, he was preparing

himself for another baby step: his first year at boarding school. He was nervous, as all new

students normally are, and had taken extra steps to make sure he was well-received at his new

school; that he was liked. He had never had a friend before, outside of a small, lanky red-

haired girl whom he had as a pen pal, and to whom he wrote to every week. He had never

actually met her, but she was a wizard, too, and had been the first person who had told him

about Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The red-haired girl he had never met had a name. Lily. He had thought it was marvelous and

made every attempt he could, while writing to her, using her name. "Dear Lily", "Lily, did I tell

you the time I spilled motor oil all over mothers flowers?" or, "Remember the story I told you

once, Lily, about the badger, the cat, the salamander, and the old maid?" Yes, Remus loved

the name, and was now finally hoping to put a face to it.

What had made their friendship so difficult was not lack of interest, or parental problems, but

that Remus lived in a townhouse outside of Paris, while Lily lived in a two-story flat in the heart

of London. Even the fact that he was a loup-garou, a French strain of werewolf lycanthropy,

had not deterred her from writing to him and being his cross-channel companion. It was this

acceptance of his, what a friend would later describe as his "furry little problem", that meant

the most to Remus. For, it was the fact he was a werewolf that he had never had a single

person his age to whom he could call a friend. It was also this reason that Remus was not

going to Beauxbatons Academy in his native France.

His inclination to attend school across the Channel was spurred not because of the false rumor

that Beauxbatons was an all girls school, or that fact the Remus hoped to make new

friendships, but by the High Wizarding Council of Frances' strong dislike of werewolves and

other "unnatural amalgamations between man and beast." It was also this same council that

acted as the board of regents for Beauxbatons. Sadly, for Remus, the discrimination he already

had endured as a child werewolf in France would have done nothing but have gotten worse

had he stayed. So, here he was, the country he was born in but did not remember. A country

as foreign to him as the concept as friendship. Yet, here he stood, stepping off the ferry on one

of the dozens of docks that dotted the Thames. The sky was cloudy, and the air smelled of

refuse and salt. It was 1971, and in England, Remus J. Lupin had just arrived.


	2. Expecting the Unexpected

Chapter 1

Remus was alone, but was expecting a chaperone. His parents had waved him off at the

docks in France and he had taken the overnight ferry to London all on his own. He was proud

of himself, but wary still the same. He would not call himself afraid, but he was definitely

nervous.

He scanned the crowd from the boat, and made his way down the walkway and onto the

boardwalk that ran along the dock. He was expecting a man named Hagrid and had been told

in a letter that the man could not be missed.

The letter he had received, from the Headmaster of Hogwarts, had told him to pack light,

and to expect a most suitable companion for the journey to the Leaky Cauldron. Which, as he

had found out from Lily, was a wizarding pub in a more shady, slightly less Muggle-fied side of

London.

A thick, booming voice sounded from over the crowd, " 'ey! 'scuse me, 'scuse me! Comin'

through; pardon me, sir. Ma'am. Wotcher, miss! Oi!" A very tall man, gigantic, he seemed, to

Remus, stopped in front of him. Remus gulped. The big man smiled.

" 'ello, there. Might you be Master Remus?"

"I am, sir." Remus said apprehensively.

"Perfect!" The man stuck out a large, puffy hand and grasped Remus' in it. "Names Hagrid,

Dumbledore sent me. Headmaster Dumbledore to you, though, I expect. You can call me

Hagrid, though. I'm no professor, no headmaster, either!" Hagrid smiled down at Remus,

who, though he smiled back, was still slightly afraid. "Got everythin'?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes, sir. Hagrid. I do."

"Marvelous! We'll just be heading' along then. What are you lookin' at?" He said to a tall,

thin man in a bowler. The man in the hat harrumphed and moved out of Hagrid and Remus'

way as they began to wade through the crowd. Although, to Remus it was more that the mass

of people on the docks parted for them. Or, at least for the man named Hagrid.


End file.
